Un alma más al llamado
by Rhape
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri Nikiforov, una pareja de casados, intenta pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas en el pueblo de Silent Hill, sin saber que habían llegado en el momento equivocado para hacerlo. Una historia de terror con elementos del videojuego Silent Hill. Viktuuri.
1. Love Psalm

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans. Estoy aquí para traerles un especial de Halloween. Un crossover de Silent HillXYuri on ice. Bueno... no es exactamente un crossover, puesto que ningún personaje de Silent Hill hará aparición en esta historia.**

 **¡Descuiden! No neceistan haber jugado los Silent Hill para entender la historia, es original e independiente tanto de SH como de YOI, pero disfrutarán mejor de las referencias si han jugado el juego de SH y visto el anime de YOI ;D**

 **Este es el primer cap de, espero, tres o cuatro.**

 **Advertencias:  
** **Mundo e historia alterna.  
** **Referencias a homofobía.  
** **Gore ligero.  
** **Sangre y heridas.  
** **Fluff y angst.  
** **Viktor y Yuuri están casados~**

 **(Les prometo que habrá final feliz).**

* * *

Durante el trayecto por la carretera, Yuuri Nikiforov observaba el Lago Toluca desde la comodidad del asiento del copiloto, mientras que su esposo, Viktor Nikiforov, era el que manejaba. Yuuri admiraba las tonalidades de verde de los árboles, la cercanía de las montañas y la extensión del agua mientras fotografiaba el hermoso panorama.

Claro. Eso antes de que la neblina apareciera y cubriera todo lo que estuviera a un kilómetro a la redonda, arruinando la preciosa y relajante vista. Quizás, cuando se adentraran lo suficiente a Silent Hill, el pueblo a donde irían a vacacionar, el panorama gris y lúgubre que los acompañaba desde la última media hora por fin cambiaría de nuevo a uno más alegre.

"No recordaba que este lugar estuviera tan…abandonado." Comentó Viktor cuando su auto rebasó el letrero de bienvenida, el cual estaba dañado, sucio y a medio caer.

"Luce como un pueblo fantasma." Agregó Yuuri en tono de broma, aunque sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo debido a su propio comentario, todavía mirando por la ventana.

Muchas de las casas particulares parecían estar vacías, y varios locales tenían letreros de cerrado a pesar de ser más del mediodía. Sin mencionar que no había absolutamente nadie caminando por las banquetas.

Y si no fuera porque ya tenían una reservación en el Motel Riverside, y que ya habían conversado por teléfono con el dueño, pensarían que el pueblo en verdad estaba abandonado.

No obstante, aquello no provocó que a la pareja se le bajaran los ánimos.

Hacía más de dos años que se habían casado, pero debido a lo atareado de sus trabajos no habían encontrado tiempo para estar verdaderamente a solas, sin tener que preocuparse por sus carreras ni fechas de entrega.

Viktor Nikiforov era un conocido autor Ruso de novelas de Romance, tanto así que casi todas sus historias se habían convertido en películas para televisión, las cuales él mismo se encargaba de guionizar para que mantuvieran su esencia original. Además, en su contrato se estipulaba que debía escribir al menos un libro de 500 páginas al año, y aquello consumía mucho de su tiempo. Mientras que su esposo, Yuuri Nikiforov (antes Katsuki), era un fotógrafo con poco reconocimiento en el medio.

Pero eso estaba bien para Yuuri. El pobre hombre Japonés sufría de ansiedad y no le interesaba para nada ser famoso como su esposo. El hecho de poder mantener un perfil bajo hacía más sencilla su vida. Por desgracia, su especialidad era la Naturaleza y los Animales (para no tener que tratar con otros seres humanos), y por eso mismo, muchas veces tenía que viajar durante varios días a otros países para capturar distintos escenarios o especies y dejar solo en casa a su amado esposo, el cual siempre se aseguraba de llamarlo o enviarle mensajes de texto durante todo el día para quejarse de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No obstante, Viktor le sacaba provecho a ese sentimiento de 'soledad y anhelo del ser amado' para hacer de sus obras aún más cursis (y sus fans lo adoraban por eso). Aunque a veces Yuuri también escribía artículos que acompañaban a sus fotografías para la revista principal de la Editorial en la que Viktor y él trabajaban.

Cuando la pareja aparcó el motel, bajaron del auto y Yuuri dio breve paseó por el estacionamiento con la esperanza de ver pasar a cualquier alama mientras que su esposo bajaba las maletas.

"Uhm… ¿Crees que haya Cuarentena o algo así?" Inquirió Yuuri al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes de marcos azules. Era un tic nervioso que Viktor conocía muy bien.

"Silent Hill siempre ha sido un pueblo muy tranquilo, Yuuri. La última vez que estuve aquí con mis padres tampoco socializamos mucho con los vecinos." Dijo Viktor para intentar tranquilizarlo.

"Entiendo. Pero… Todo está tan desolado. Y la neblina es tan espesa…" El japonés solamente no agregó que tenía un mal presentimiento para no desanimar a su marido, pues fue de él la idea de visitar Silent Hill debido a la nostalgia. Yuuri siempre prefería culpar a su ansiedad antes que a Viktor. Tomó algunas de las maletas y lo ayudó a cargarlas.

"Pero esto es justo lo que queríamos, ¿no, Yuuri? Pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas sin que nadie nos moleste." Guiñó un ojo y el japonés se ruborizó y sonrió al entender las implicaciones. "Y con esta neblina, podemos tener todo el sexo al aire libre que queramos y nadie lo notará jamás." Murmuró lo último respirando sobre su oído.

"¡Viktor!" Le amonestó riendo, dándole un manotazo suave sobre el hombro para que continuara caminando.

La fachada exterior del Motel Riverside era bonita y modesta aunque un poco descuidada, y el interior tenía decoración agradable y pisos de madera que rechinaban un poco. No muy moderna pero tampoco muy antigua. El lugar era bastante acogedor a pesar de todo, aunque la neblina a mitad del día hacia que Yuuri tuviese escalofríos.

Al entrar, en la recepción fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor, Nikolai Plisetsky, dueño del motel y el hombre con quien hablaron por teléfono dos días antes. Nikolai se presentó ante ellos con amabilidad y los guíos a su habitación, la 312.

"Normalmente la comida se sirve en el Comedor, pero ahora mismo tenemos tan pocos inquilinos que la cocina no está en funcionamiento." Comentó Nilokai al entregarle las llaves de la habitación a Viktor. "Si gustan, esta noche podrían cenar conmigo y mi nieto, Yuri, en nuestro cuarto."

"Oh, nos encantaría." Contestó Viktor, mas por cortesía que otra cosa, además, sabía que tanto Yuuri como él se encontraban demasiado cansados por el viaje como para salir en buscar de algún un restaurant abierto. "¡Y qué casualidad! Mi esposo también se llama Yuuri. Espero que no haya confusiones durante la cena." Comentó y besó a Yuuri en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír con pena.

"Oh, no. Suelo dirigirme a mi nieto como 'Yuratchka'. Así que no habrá problemas." Dijo el hombro agitando una mano para no darle importancia. "Desempaquen y descansen. Haré que mi nieto venga por ustedes cuando la cena esté lista, a las ocho."

La pareja le dio las gracias en unísono y luego entraron a su habitación.

A pesar de la decoración tan hogareña, Yuuri no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella extraña sensación de incertidumbre, lo que hizo que su postura se tensara.

"Yuuri." Le llamó Viktor por la espalda en un peligroso tono de amonestación, lo que provocó que el japonés tiritara de nervios. "Prometiste que no te tensarías." Hizo que Yuuri se diera la vuelta y lo rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos.

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Escondió su rostro en el cuello de esposo, hundiendo una mano en los cabellos de plata de Viktor para acariciarlos. Eso solía distraerlo lo suficiente como para tranquilizarlo.

"Yuuri… No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo sabía que querías quedarte en casa estas vacaciones, pero yo te hice venir aquí. Así que en parte es culpa mía que te sientas estresado." Dijo con un suspiro de derrota.

"No, no. Viktor. Está bien. No me importa dónde estemos mientras tú estés conmigo." Dijo, y besó sus labios para asegurarlo. "Silent Hill es hermoso. Sé que me encantará tomar fotografías de sus escenarios. Y me alegro que quieras compartir tu 'lugar especial' conmigo. Es sólo que la niebla…"

"Deberíamos dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, ¿no crees?" Sugirió el peliplateado con mofa y Yuuri asintió riendo.

"Sí. Supongo que aún no consigo desconectarme del trabajo y eso me estresa. Y el estrés me pone un poco paranoico."

"¿Sólo un poco?" Sonrió con malicia. Tomó el brazo de Yuuri y lo guio hacia la cama para que pudieran sentarse. "¿Y qué hay de la vez que casi tienes un ataque de pánico porque pensaste que un cuervo te seguía a todos lados?"

"Para tú información, ese cuervo sí me seguía a todos lados." Contestó con la mirada entornada, quitándose los zapatos para después acostarse a mitad del colchón. Viktor no tardó en hacer lo mismo y acomodarse a su lado. "Pero me seguía porque quería un poco de mi sándwich…"

"Quizás se enamoró de ti y el sándwich era una excusa." Dijo alzando una ceja de manera sugerente. "Yo me enamoré de ti mientras te veía comer un sándwich de pollo en la cafetería, ¿lo recuerdas?" Dijo, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los marrones de su esposo, quien terminó con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

"¡Oh, cierra la boca! Por tu culpa casi muero de ahogamiento." Dijo con mucha vergüenza, llevándose las manos a la cara en un intento de esconderse del mundo, y su esposo rió al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello negro. "Yo simplemente no podía creer que el Ruso sexy de la oficina de arriba me estuvieras mirando a mí. Peor aún, que luego decidiera pedirme mi número de teléfono incluso después de verme casi vomitar mi sándwich."

"Hey. ¡Me pareció adorable hacerte reaccionar así!" Tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri y besó su anillo de bodas. "Y mis fans adoraron esa escena en 'Agape&Eros'." Dijo refriéndose al primer libro que le dedicó discretamente a Yuuri cuando estos aún ni siquiera eran pareja.

"Sí. Y Mari se burló de mí cuando vio esa escena en la versión de la película." Dijo rodando los ojos. "Me alegra que al menos haya sido una actriz quien hizo ese papel y nadie notó que hacías referencia a mí, o sino nunca volvería a mostrar mi cara al público."

"Sí. Es una lástima que mi editor no me haya permitido cambiarle el género al interés amoroso del protagonista. Dijo que ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo un chico y que no tendría sentido que la historia fuese una novela homosexual."

"Y por eso después escribiste 'Stammi vicino'." Dijo Yuuri con un suspiro risueño.

"Y por eso escribí 'Stammi vicino'." Afirmó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

Viktor sabía que recordar el pasado hacía tranquilizar a Yuuri. Y a él mismo no le molestaba hacerlo porque también se divertía y le provocaba un placer inmenso recontar todas las memorias que compartían juntos.

Así que cuando el japonés cerró los ojos, con su aspecto visiblemente más relajado, Viktor se echó sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Yuuri. ¿No estarás pensando en dormir, verdad?" Murmuró con voz quejumbrosa, rosando su nariz contra su mejilla en un intento de seducción. El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró de vuelta con una sonrisa confiada en la boca.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" Inquirió con suavidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Bueno. Aún tenemos tres horas para nosotros solos antes de que esté cena. Y hace mucho que no hacemos 'ciertas cosas juntos'…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unas horas más tarde, la pareja escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de manera brusca. Viktor fue el que la abrió y se topó frente a él con un adolescente rubio que parecía tener el ceño fruncido de manera permanente, el cual vestía de negro y parecía tener alrededor de 15 años.

"Ya está la cena." Dijo el chico sin siquiera mirarlos por estar jugando con su celular, algo que al hombre de cabello plateado le pareció grosero, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, él también había sido un adolescente rebelde.

"Tú debe ser el otro Yuri." Comentó Viktor de manera amigable, pero el rubio rodó sus ojos verdes en un claro gesto de dimisión. "Yo soy Viktor, y él es mi esposo Yuuri." El mencionado agitó una mano al aire como saludo.

"Sí, como sea. Apresúrense." Contestó Yuri tajantemente y comenzó a caminar. La pareja intercambió miradas, pero lo siguieron en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um…Creí que habría más inquilinos con nosotros." Comento Yuuri a mitad de la cena. Y Nikolai se volvió a él con su sonrisa amable.

"Oh, sí. Invité a otros inquilinos, pero parece que ellos ya tenían otros planes."

"Ya veo." El japonés no supo que más decir.

Aunque los Plisetsky eran buenos anfitriones, y la comida era buena, el ambiente se sentía pesado. Yuuri agradecía los esfuerzos de Viktor por continuar las conversaciones sin intentar arrastrarlo a él a ellas. No obstante, el moreno sentía como si alguien lo mirara de manera incesante, y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

Al levantar la mirada de su plato, se dio cuenta de que eran los orbes verdes de Yuri quienes lo observaban. Yuuri tragó saliva y se volvió hacia su esposo, dándose cuenta que éste también ya se había percatado de la mirada del adolescente sobre él.

"Entonces…" Comenzó a decir Yuri, quien abría la boca por primera vez desde que se sentaron en la mesa. "¿Ustedes son gays?"

"Yuratchka." Le llamó la atención su abuelo, sin cambiar de expresión amable.

"Era sólo una pregunta." Se defendió frunciendo más el ceño.

"Está bien." Dijo Viktor agitando una mano para restarle importancia. No era la primera vez, y posiblemente no sería la última, que Yuuri y él eran cuestionados por su sexualidad. "Sí, somos homosexuales. Estamos casados y nos amamos mucho." Alargó una mano y la entrelazó con la de Yuuri, quien le sonrió de vuelta con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Yuri no contestó nada, pero continuó observándolos casi sin parpadear. Segundos después, agrego.

"Se dieron un baño. ¿Acaso tuvieron sexo?"

"¡Yuratchka!" Advirtió de nuevo su abuelo.

"¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad. No hay muchos gays por aquí para preguntarles. Y Lilia me dijo que los gays son pecadores." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no entendiera o creyera tal afirmación.

"Lo siento." Dijo Nikolai volviéndose a la pareja, todavía sosteniendo esa extraña expresión amable. "Ya saben cómo son los adolescente. Pero les aseguro que Silent Hill es un pueblo pacífico y que no tendrán ningún problema con nadie por sus preferencias. Lilia es sólo la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Ya conocen ustedes cómo los son religiosos."

Viktor sonrió de manera forzada para asegurarles que todo estaba en orden mientras que Yuuri asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El japonés no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le incomoda más, si las preguntas de Yuri o la poca capacidad de expresión de su abuelo.

"Por cierto." Dijo Viktor para cambiar de tema. "Yuuri y yo notamos que no hay mucha gente por el pueblo. Y muchos establecimientos están cerrados. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?"

"Oh, no. El sólo que Silent Hill es un pueblo viejo y oxidado. La mayoría de los pobladores se mudaron al lado sur del pueblo o a Shepherd's Glen, que está al otro lado del Lago Toluca. Pero el pueblo aún tiene muchos habitantes y la zona turística sigue viva. Es sólo que la gente no acostumbrar a salir a las calles entre semana."

"¿Y por qué no se mudan al lado sur?" Inquirió el peliplateado con extrañeza. El Motel Riverside era enorme, pero en esos momentos no parecía tener más inquilinos que su esposo y él.

"Por costumbre. Nací y crecí en este lado del pueblo junto con mis hijos y mi nieto, y pienso quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida. Además, aunque parezca increíble, los hoteles y el motel se llena de gente joven durante el tiempo de verano."

"Yo me largaré de este pueblo cuando sea adulto." Murmuró Yuri mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

El resto de la cena fue algo incómoda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ese chico me dio muy mala espina." Comentó el moreno cuando regresaron a su habitación.

El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas, y la oscuridad no hizo mas que alentar a que hubiera más neblina, al punto de que ahora nadie podía ver más allá de 2 metros su alrededor.

"A mí también…" Contestó el peliplateado cerrando la puerta con seguro. "Pero él y su abuelo tienen nombres rusos como el mío. Quizás Yuratchka no tuvo una educación tan tolerante como la mía... O quizás simplemente sea un adolescente arrogante."

"Espero que sólo sea eso. No quisiera tener problemas con los pobladores solamente porque estamos casados…"

"No creo que suceda eso." Tomó a Yuuri del mentó y besó sus labios. "Te preocupas demasiado, amor. ¿Qué tal si intentas relajarte y hacemos una lista de las cosas que queremos hacer para mañana?"

"De acuerdo." Dio un suspiro y sonrió. Y dejó que Viktor lo llevara al sofá junto a la cama. El peliplateado sacó su celular para abrir una aplicación de notas y rodeó los hombros de Yuuri con su otro brazo. "Tú eres el que ya ha venido aquí antes. ¿Qué cosas interesantes hay para hacer en Silent Hill?"

"Bueno…" Apoyó una mejilla sobre el cabello negro de su esposo mientras pensaba. "Hay un bar llamado Haeaven's Nights, aunque nunca pude entrar allí porque aún no era mayor de edad la última vez que vine. Pero dicen que es bueno… y que tiene un escenario para pole dance." Dijo lo último con tono seductor, pero Yuuri le empujó la cara de manera juguetona.

"Viktor. Nada de bares. Y menos si pretendes emborrachar a tu esposo para que haga pole dance frente a extraños… otra vez." Advirtió con severidad, pero siguiendo la broma.

"Oh. Lo sé, Yuuri. No lo decía en serio. No es mi intención hacer que otros hombres se enamoren de ti." Rió y besó su nariz. "Si quieres iniciar el día tomando fotografías, podemos ir al faro y escalarlo. La vista es hermosa en la cima. O podemos ir al centro comercial. ¡El centro comercial es enorme y tiene las mejores hamburguesas que he probado en mi vida! Además, tiene de mascota a un tucán llamado Tukkie! Aunque me gusta más Robbie, el conejo mascota del parque de diversiones de Likeview. Robbie ama el cátsup." Comentó en tono juguetón.

"Todo suena muy interesante." Dijo Yuuri mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo, la que estaba sobre su hombro. "Admito que no sé a dónde ir primero. Pero me gusta la idea del parque de diversiones."

"Oh, ¡te encantará! Tiene muchos juegos mecánicos y un túnel de amor." Agregó Viktor animado.

La pareja continuó conversando sobre sus planes para el día siguiente hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri de pronto sintió mucho calor. No era del tipo de calor que le indicaba que su esposo dormía a su lado, envolviéndolo en brazos como de costumbre. Era un calor incomodo, sofocante, que hizo que despertara abruptamente en busca de aire.

Tras toser y lograr aspirar, Yuuri por fin pudo sentir que le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentado sobre un piso enrejado de metal, el cual se sentía curiosamente frío a pesar del calor. Y sin pensarlo mucho, buscó desesperadamente sus gafas hasta que las encontró a unos centímetros de él.

Intentando aún no entrar en pánico, el moreno se dedicó a mirar hacia todos lados antes de poner en pie.

Estaba en un sitio oscuro que no conocía. Pero, al parecer, se trataba del parque de diversiones que su esposo le había sugerido, porque en un letrero de luces claramente decía Likeview Amusenmet park.

¿Pero cómo es que había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era haberle dado un beso de buenas a Viktor y después quedarse dormido.

"¡Viktor!" Murmuró para sí mismo, preocupado, al notar que se encontraba solo y que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba el peliplateado.

Yuuri sacó su celular y trató de llamar a Viktor. Pero fue inútil. Sólo se escuchaba estática del otro lado. Entonces usó la pantalla para iluminar el camino (¿en qué momento se había cambiado de ropa?) y comenzó a avanzar con lentitud por el parque de diversiones.

Con temor infligido por la oscuridad de la noche, Yuuri trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, intentando que el metal no sonara bajo sus zapatos mientras miraba las atracciones mecánicas sin deseo de subirse a ellas. En ese momento se sentía como un animalito indefenso a merced de cualquier peligro.

No obstante, retrocedió de manera brusca al percatarse de una persona sentada en una banca y se quedó paralizado. Segundos después, cuando su vista logró acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la pantalla, se dio cuenta que solamente se trataba de una botarga de un conejo rosa, el cual tenía la boca manchada de… pintura roja, o eso esperaba.

"Es cátsup." Se recordó a sí mismo. Eso explicaba porque Viktor le había comentado que al conejo Robbie le gustaba el cátsup con una sonrisa traviesa. Seguro que sabía que el japonés se asustaría al verlo y le haría burla al respecto.

Antes de que Yuuri decidiera continuar, su celular comenzó a hacer ruidos de estática por segunda ocasión, lo cual provocó que se sobresaltara y gritara. Y por esa distracción, por poco no vio a la horrenda criatura que se acercó a él a pasos apresurados.

Yuuri logró esquivarla antes de que lo tocara, pero terminó cayendo de espalda al suelo, y, en un acto reflejo, alzó su brazo con el celular para iluminarla, logrando distinguir mejor a una macabra figura de cuatro piernas de mujer (el par de piernas extras se encontraban justo deberían ir los brazos) que a pesar de no tener cabeza, se volvió hacia Yuuri e intento embestirlo de nuevo, moviéndose como si se tratara de una horripilante araña gigante.

Entre la sorpresa y el terror, Yuuri se llevó las manos a cara como defensa. Pero enseguida resonaron otro par de piernas que se acercaban rápidamente, escuchándose después varios golpes secos sumados a chillidos espectrales que sonaban doloroso.

Cuando Yuuri por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos otra vez, pudo ver que era su esposo el que atacaba a aquella criatura, usando un… tubo de acero.

Tan pronto aquel ser dejó de moverse, el peliplateado se giró hacia él.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor con su rostro contorsionado en una muy evidente mueca de preocupación, pero en su boca se había formado una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban de alivio al ver que el moreno se encontraba a salvo. Dejó caer el tubo y corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Vi-Viktor." Yuuri se abrazó con fuerza a su esposo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para inhalar su confortante colonia, aunque pronto su nariz también percibió un aroma extraño pero familiar sobre él. "¡Por Dios, Viktor! ¡Estás cubierto de sangre! ¡¿Estás heridos?!" Se separó de su esposo, importándole nada que su propia ropa se haya teñido de rojo, y paseó desesperadamente sus manos sobre su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

"Yuuri." Tomó la moreno de las mejillas y juntó sus frentes. "Estoy bien. Esta sangre no es mía. Es de… de aquellas 'Cosas'." Entonces volvió a abrazarlo. "Oh, Yuuri. Cuando desperté y me encontré solo en esta extraña versión del parque de diversión, con esos… monstruos, o lo que sean, rondando por todas partes; pero tú… No estabas por ningún lado. Yo creí que…" Dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió continuar, aunque algunos gimoteos escaparon de sus labios.

"Oh, no. Viktor, n-no llores, por favor. Aquí estoy." Dijo, acariciando el cabello de su esposo. A pesar de que el ruso era una persona muy emocional, no era habitual en él romper en llanto (normalmente ese era Yuuri), y eso estrujó el corazón del japonés, quien no estaba seguro de cómo tranquilizarlo. "Yo también te estaba buscando, Viktor. Gracias por encontrarme primero." Besó varias veces su mejilla y continuó acariciándolo.

Estuvieron abrazados así casi alrededor de un minuto, sin mediar palabras, en un relativo cómodo silencio (si es que se podía estar cómodo rodeados de oscuridad y el cadáver de un monstro), hasta que los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar con estática.

"Yuuri, ¡tenemos que correr!" Exclamó Viktor en voz baja, separándose de Yuuri, pero en su lugar tomó su mano para comenzar a jalarlo. "La estética es una advertencia de que aquellas Cosas están cerca."

Yuuri, sin dudar, hizo caso y comenzaron a correr hacia en dirección al carrusel para cruzarlo. No obstante, antes de llegar a él, uno de los piso de reja se rindió y colapsó, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un infinito poso de oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri despertó en la madrugada, sudando y con el pecho agitado, no recordaba lo que había soñado. Pero estaba totalmente seguro de que se había tratado de algo muy espantoso porque se sentía asustado.

Yuuri se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, y se puso los lentes. Cuando se giró para ver si no había molestado el sueño de su esposo, se sobresaltó al ver que Viktor ya se encontraba despierto.

El peliplateado miraba hacia un punto muerto sobre las sabanas, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su rostro tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno hasta que éste tomó su mano.

"Viktor…" Le llamó preocupado. Y Viktor miró hacia todos lados, desorientado, antes de que su mirada recayera en él.

"¡Yuuri!" Suspiró aliviado. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue echarse sobre su esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo con tal desesperación que casi dejó al japonés sin aire. Yuuri tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda para indicarle que lo soltara. "¡Lo-lo siento mucho, amor! Es que tuve una pesadilla que…que no recuerdo de qué iba. Pe-pero se sintió tan real, y yo…Sólo necesitaba cerciorarme de que estabas aquí…" Se disculpó, apenado, y relajando sus brazos para dejar de lastimar a su esposo.

"Está bien, Viktor. Yo…creo que igual tuve un mal sueño, pero tampoco lo recuerdo. Quizás cenamos mucho." Comentó Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando de no darle más importancia al asunto.

El japonés era una persona fácilmente impresionable y sensible, y lo menos que quería era iniciar sus vacaciones dejándose influenciar por simples pesadillas. Y se dio cuenta que Viktor pensaba lo mismo cuando éste rió de manera un poco forzada y le siguió el juego.

"Sí. A la próxima esperaremos más tiempo antes de meternos a la cama. Vamos, apaga esa luz y durmamos. Todavía es de noche."

Yuuri apagó la lámpara y volvió a acomodarse en el colchón, dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de Viktor para dormir pegados.

Al amanecer, ninguno de los dos le recordó al otro que se suponía que irían al parque de diversiones.

* * *

 **Extras:**

 **El trabajo de Escritor de Viktor es referencia a Harry Mason.**  
 **El trabajo de Fotógrafo de Yuuri es referencia a Henry Townshend.**  
 **Yurio tendrá el papel de adolescente angst de Heather Mason (lol)**  
 **Todos los escenarios mencionados provienen de distintos juegos de Silent Hill.**  
 **Los que hayan jugado Silent Hill 2 sabrán del por qué del número 312 de la habitación ;D**  
 **"Un alma más al llamado" es por "One more soul to the call", tema musical de Silent Hill Homecoming.**  
 **"Love Psalm" (Salmo de amor), nombre del capítulo, es el tema musical de Silent Hill: Book of Memories.**

 **(A quien adivine quiénes serán los equivalentes de Lisa Garland y Michael Kaufmann, le daré una galleta virtual).**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio, invitaciones para conjurar a Samael; dejen reviews.**


	2. Words of Love

¡El fic ahora cuenta con portada! Dibujada por mí, claro~  
Aquíl les dejo mis perfiles por si quieren ver mi arte :D

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

Cuando Viktor y Yuuri despertaron al día siguiente, aún teniendo aquella horrible sensación en el pecho a causa de las pesadillas que sufrieron durante la noche anterior; ambos concordaron en que posiblemente haya sido a causa de la cena y del cansancio del viaje.

Como de costumbre, se dieron los buenas días con besos y caricias inocentes hasta que se sintieron satisfechos. Y optaron porque su destino para ese día fuera el Parque Rosewater para disfrutar de un picnic al lado del Lago Toluca (olvidándose por completo del parque de diversiones).

Y para no importunar a los Plisetsky (y también olvidarse de la incómoda cena de la noche anterior), decidieron salir a buscar un lugar en donde pudieran desayunar.

La pareja tomó su auto y buscó algún sitio abierto por el pueblo. Y al parecer tuvieron suerte, porque se toparon con un restaurante que resultó muy familiar para Viktor, el Diner 52, el cual su letrero rosa de neón estaba encendido e indicando que se encontraba abierto. Incluso ya había algunos comensales dentro.

"Solía venir aquí con mis padres." Comentó Viktor con entusiasmo cuando bajaban del auto. "Pero veo que ha cambiado un poco la fachada. Antes era un restaurant para niños."

No obstante, la pareja se dio cuenta que quizás no habrían tan buena suerte como creyeron, pues tras abrir la puerta y entrar tomados de las manos, además de percatarse del ambiente aún ochentero, el lugar estaba repletos de hombres con aspecto rudo. Quizás eran motociclistas o camioneros, aunque el estacionamiento estaba vacío de vehículos. Y las paredes del local estaban repletas de imágenes de mujeres semidesnudas, quienes evidentemente posaban de manera sensual para la cámara.

Algunos de los hombres se volvieron a verlos con miradas fulminantes y ceños fruncidos, pero nadie dijo nada y volvieron a sus asuntos. Quizás sí era cierto que no tendrían problemas de homofobia en Silent Hill (sólo algunas miradas de odio), aunque eso no hizo que la pareja se sintiese exactamente más tranquila.

El hombre que atendía el restaurante los saludó sin muchos ánimos, pero fue cordial dentro de lo tolerante y simplemente les entregó la carta sin mediar más palabras. Con sólo mirarse mutuamente, la pareja supo que tenían que pedir un desayuno no muy abundante para salir enseguida de allí; huevos con tocino, pan tostado, café para Yuuri, y jugo de naranja para Viktor.

"Gracias a ese lugar recordé porque soy gay." Comentó el peliplateado tras salir del Diner 52, fingiendo tener escalofríos. Aunque lo había dicho más por romper la tensión que ambos sentían tras aquel incómodo momento. Al menos ya no tenían hambre. "Nunca he encontrado nada interesante el cuerpo femenino." Aquello hizo reír a Yuuri.

"Pues a mí me gustó el poster que estaba justo delante de mí, el de la muchacha rubia con ligeros." Dijo con una ceja alzada, no siendo del todo mentira, puesto que él era bisexual.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor indignado al tiempo que abría la puerta del pasajero para que su esposo pudiera entrar. "Si tanto te gustan las mujeres con ligeros, entonces compraré unos para mí y te daré un show privado." Batió sus largas pestañas de manera coqueta, recargándose contra puerta.

"No, eso será necesario." Yuuri tomó las mejillas del peliplateado y besó sus labios con sabor a naranja. "Me gustas tal como eres, no tienes que ser nadie más. Tú eres mejor que cualquier mujer."

"Y tú eres mejor que cualquier plato de Katsudon que haya comido." Murmuró el ruso complacido mientras regresaba el beso con fervor, y el moreno igualmente sintió muy halagado por sus palabras.

Sin embargo, la pareja de pronto sintió miradas sobre ellos y se separaron. Instintivamente, y con algo de miedo, se volvieron hacia el Diner 52, pero desde las ventanas vieron que los hombres los ignoraban. Entonces miraron a sus alrededores mas las calles estaban casi desiertas. Apenas dos peatones cruzaban la calle, pero ellos tampoco miraban a su dirección.

"De acuerdo... Será mejor que busquemos una tienda de conveniencia para nuestro picnic." Otra vez fue Viktor el que tuvo que romper la tensión, y Yuuri asintió.

Cuando regresaron al auto, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una tienda de conveniencia abierta entre todos los letreros de 'cerrado', la cual simplemente tenía un número Ocho como nombre, y por dentro también tenía un aspecto ochentero. Yuuri entonces se recordó a sí mismo que se encontraban en la parte vieja de Silent Hill, así que seguramente el aspecto general de esa área sería igual de modesto.

Y aunque los colores de la tienda fuesen naranjas vibrantes y cálidos, la manera en que la cajera los miraba sin emociones y casi sin parpadear, como si fuera un maniquí; hacía que el japonés se sintiera un poco intimidado. Y parecía que el peliplateado también lo sentía, porque todo el tiempo dejó su mano sobre la cintura de su esposo de manera protectiva, sobre todo cuando se acercaron a pagar y la muchacha se movía de manera mecánica, casi sin doblar sus brazos o dedos al momento de querer aplastar los botones de la registradora.

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri se mantuvieron callados. Quizás la muchacha tenía alguna enfermedad de los huesos, y no quería sonar groseros haciendo preguntas. La chica no dijo nada en ningún momento, y cuando les entregó el cambio, ésta simplemente alargó la mano. Viktor tomó las monedas de su palma mientras que Yuuri tomó las compras; chicles de menta, jugos de sabores, y algunos paquetes de galletas para el antojo.

Entonces se dirigieron al Parque Rosewater.

A pesar de la mañana tan incómoda que tuvieron, sentarse juntos sobre el pasto y relajarse delante del agua cristalina del lago y cielo despejado, con vista panorámica al otro lado de la ciudad y las montañas verdes, hacía que la pareja se sintiese bastante relajada y pensar que el viaje había valido la pena.

"Iré a tomar algunas fotografías." Avisó Yuuri mientras tomaba su cámara semi-profesional (la que usaba para no perder la buena) de la bolsa y se la colgaba al cuello.

"De acuerdo, amor. Pero no te alejes mucho. ¿Tienes tu celular encendido, cierto?" Viktor preguntó, esperando no sonar como una madre preocupada; recostado contra un árbol y leyendo una novela de otro autor. Él ya sabía que su esposo tendía a olvidar a encender su smartphone, y más de una vez lo había dejado hecho un manojo de nervios porque no podía comunicarse con él.

"Oh, espera…" Yuuri sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo miró con detenimiento. "Está encendido." Confirmó con una sonrisa, y Viktor la devolvió. "Y sí, no tardaré mucho. Sólo quiero tomar algunas fotografías de la ciudad desde otro ángulo."

Viktor observó por un par de minutos a su esposo caminar por el mirador mientras observaba el paisaje a través del lente de su cámara en busca del dichoso 'ángulo perfecto'. Y cuando Yuuri al fin se quedó quieto en un punto en especial, con sus ojos marrones brillando con determinación, el peliplateado supo que ya no se movería de allí aunque le pasara un tornado encima.

Así que Viktor sonrió y dio un suspiro risueño, preguntándose mentalmente cómo es que había logrado conquistar a tan maravillosa persona y conversarla de casarse con él. Yuuri era la luz que iluminaba su vida y su más valiosa razón para vivir. Y no tenía pudor en admitirlo delante del mundo, aunque otros estuviesen en su contra sólo por tener la misma cosa entre las piernas.

Viktor regresó su vista al libro que debía leer para su trabajo. En realidad no era estrictamente necesario leerlo, pero su editor le convenció de echarle un ojeada a los libros de moda que los adolescentes leían, los cuales estaban llenos de personajes clichés, romances insípidos, y la cereza del pastel; monstros míticos en forma de adolescentes depresivos. Las chicas adoraban sobre todo a los vampiros feminizados.

Viktor era un neófito en el campo del terror y lo fantasmal. Claro que había leído algunas novelas clásica, como Dracula, Frankstein, o cuentos cortos de Lovecraft, Poe y King, y a veces Yuuri lo convencía de ver películas de culto de terror, pero realmente nunca le interesó ese tema en particular. No obstante, ahora debía recopilar toda la información que pudiese si quería mantener actualizado su trabajo, y para eso necesitaba leer todo el terror actual y hacerse una idea general para que luego él mismo poder crear su propia historia a partir de eso… aunque eso significase utilizar forzosamente monstruos y personajes sexualizados para poder captar la atención del público joven.

"Disculpa, guapo. ¿Puedes decirme la hora?" Cuando Viktor alzó la mirada, lo primero que no pudo evitar ver fue el escote promitente de una muchacha de cabello castaño. La mujer, con su rostro repleto de maquillaje y labial rojo, se inclinaba coquetamente hacia él. Y no era casualidad que ésta mostrara orgullosa sus senos.

La mujer era una prostituta. No, Viktor no odiaba a las mujeres. De hecho, adoraba a su suegra, a su cuñada, e incluso a la amiga de la infancia de Yuuri y a sus tres hijas. Pero la mujer frente a él literalmente era una prostituta. No cualquier mujer usaba minifalda, escote visible y una tira de condones sobresaliendo de su bolso de cuero.

"Son las once." Contestó después echar un vistazo rápido a su celular. Y cuando quiso ignorar a la chica para seguir con su lectura, ésta puso una mano sobre las hojas para taparlas.

"Gracias. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi auto y como agradecimiento te doy un descuento? Puedes llamarme Anya." Guiñó un ojo al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa seductora, pero el peliplateado ni siquiera se inmutó. Viktor entonces levantó su mano derecha para mostrar su anillo de bodas. Y la muchacha rió. "¡Oh! Puedes decirle a tu esposa que me gustan los tríos, por si ella quiere unirse a nosotros."

"Esposo." Corrigió Viktor, y no agregó nada más, y continuó mirándola a los ojos, nada impresionado.

"Ah, entiendo…" La mujer rodó sus ojos azabaches y dio un bufido de enfado. Entonces se dio la media vuelta y se fue mientras murmuraba para sí misma. "¿Por qué todos los hombres sexys tienen que ser gays? Dos clientes menos…"

Cualquier otro día Viktor se hubiese reído de lo ocurrido, pues era habitual que tanto hombre como mujeres desconocidas (y sus fans) intentaran flirtear con él. Sin embargo, ese día había iniciado bastante mal y no parecía querer mejorar. Así que realmente no tenía ganas de reírse.

Por ser él una persona físicamente atractiva, la gente solía utilizarlo como un simple objeto sexual, sin importarle sus sentimientos. Más de una vez había terminado con el corazón roto. Sus padres eran las únicas personas que lo amaron sin esperar nada a cambio de él. Y tras la muerte de éstos un par de años antes de conocer a Yuuri, Viktor se sentía tan sólo que se consiguió un perro, Makkachin, para hacerle compañía. Por desgracia, Makkachin se había tenido que quedar en casa de los padres de su esposo porque no quisieron estresarlo con un viaje en auto.

Por lo tanto, el peliplateado decidió buscar con la mirada a su infinita fuente de la felicidad para al menos levantarse un poco el ánimo. Pero Yuuri había desaparecido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varios minutos después, tras lograr Yuuri encontrar el encuadre perfecto para sus fotografías, él aún podía ver desde el rabillo del ojo el inconfundible cabello plateado de su esposo, por lo que estaba seguro de que no se había alejado más que apenas unos cuántos metros de él.

Yuuri sabía lo nervioso que se podía llegar a poner Viktor si no siempre estaban al tanto uno del otro. No era por celos o desconfianza, sino que el peliplateado odiaba la soledad y siempre se preocupaba de más por Yuuri.

El japonés aún recordaba con pena la última vez que había olvidado de encender su smartphone, cuando estaba en una sesión de fotos para un refugio de animales en otra ciudad. Yuuri no había respondido por casi tres horas las miles de llamadas de un casi histérico Viktor. Y cuando por fin encendió su teléfono, el moreno se sintió tan mal consigo mismo por haber preocupado a su esposo que él mismo casi sufre un ataque de pánico. Eventualmente, ambos se tranquilizaron uno al otro mientras conversaban y se disculpaban por haber exagerado tanto.

Desde que se conocieron, Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo empalagoso y pegoste que era Viktor, pero, lejos de ser eso algo incómodo para él (siendo que el moreno tendía a rehuir el contacto físico), le pareció adorable y no tardaron mucho en comenzar una relación.

De poco a poco aprendieron las cosas buenas y malas de uno del otro, y eso sólo hacía que se amaran más. Viktor era compresivo con la ansiedad de Yuuri, y Yuuri era compresivo con las inseguridades de Viktor. Se entendieron tan perfectamente desde el inicio que se casaron un poco antes de cumplir un año de novios.

Yuuri ya había capturado un par de fotografías que, conociendo a Viktor, seguro que le pediría que las mandaran a imprimir para colgarlas en la sala de su departamento, pero cuando quiso tomar algunas más por si acaso, la neblina del día anterior había vuelto y tan densa que ensució el lente de la cámara. Yuuri apartó sus ojos para limpiarla, y cuando lo hizo, vio a un hombre justo frente a él.

El moreno dio un grito y retrocedió.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" El hombre sonrió con una sonrisa que definitivamente no era de arrepentimiento, pero tampoco era maliciosa. "Te hablé un par de veces, pero creo que estabas demasiado concentrado como para notarme."

"O-oh…No, no hay problema." Yuuri rió con algo de vergüenza. Él mismo sabía que a veces se concentraba tanto en la cámara que incluso ignoraba al peliplateado. Entonces miró mejor al hombre frente a él. Piel tostada, ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa que no parecía forzada. "Uh, ¿qué decías?"

"¡Ah! ¡Hola! Soy Jean-Jaques Leroy, pero todos me dicen JJ." Aún sonriendo, estrechó la mano de Yuuri como saludo, y Yuuri se presentó de la misma manera. "Vine a Silent Hill a pasar unas vacaciones con mi esposa Isabella. ¿De casualidad no la has visto? Tiene cabello negro y ojos azules, y creo que es un poco más bajita que tú. Íbamos en camino a la Sociedad Histórica pero quisimos detenernos a ver el Lago Toluca. Sólo me separé un momento de ella para buscar los baños y ahora no la encuentro por ningún lado." Ahora el rostro de Jean-Jaques parecía preocupado.

"Oh, no. Lo siento, no la he visto. Mi esposo y yo también estamos aquí de vacaciones. Y yo no conozco tan bien el pueblo como él. Pero si necesitas ayuda…"

"Espera un momento, tengo un mensaje." JJ sacó su celular, el cual desentonaba con la jovialidad de su actitud, pues era de un modelo antiguo (sin pantalla táctil) y no había sonado, aunque Yuuri supuso que tal vez JJ seguía la moda hipster y que lo tenía en vibrador. "Es Isabella. Ya sé dónde está." Dijo aliviado. "Uff, lamento haberte molesto. En realidad yo nací en este pueblo, aunque hace años que no venía de visita. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Y espero que tú y yo esposo no estén teniendo problemas con los habitantes por..." No terminó de decir, pero por el rostro de Yuuri se dio cuenta que entendió a qué se refería.

"Oh, no. Para nada." Sonrió un poco forzado. "La gente es… tolerante."

"Ya veo. Bueno, debo ir a buscar a mi esposa. ¡Nos vemos después!" Se despidió agitando una mano y Yuuri hizo lo mismo. Al ver marchar a Jean-Jaques fue cuando el japonés se dio cuenta que la neblina había comenzado a dispersarse.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!" De pronto escuchó la voz quebrada de esposo.

"¡¿Viktor?!" Inquirió confundo. Por la manera en éste que gritaba, sonaba a como si fuese una emergencia. Intentó divisar al peliplateado entre la neblina, y corrió a él cuando logró verlo.

Viktor lo miró con sorpresa, pero enseguida colapsaron y el peliplateado comenzó a besar sus mejillas de una manera tan desesperada que Yuuri comenzaba a asustarse en serio.

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!" Viktor lo tomó de las mejillas al tiempo que luchaba por no llorar, y su voz sonaba acusatoria, aunque más aliviada que molesta.

"Eh…Yo…" Yuuri no supo qué decir. No se había movido de lugar desde que tomó la primera fotografía. Y estaba seguro que el peliplateado podía verlo desde donde se encontraba. "N-no entiendo de qué hablas."

"¡Haz estado desaparecido desde hace una hora! ¡Te he buscado por todo el parque y te llamé miles de veces!" Viktor ya no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de su esposo, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El japonés, aturdido y aún sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, no supo qué hacer más que murmurar disculpas y abrazar a Viktor mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

"Pero he estado aquí todo el tiempo…" Dijo poco después, acariciando el cabello plateado con cautela. Y con su otra mano sacó su celular para ver por qué no había sonado si es que era cierto que Viktor lo había llamado tantas veces, y cuando lo hizo, además de comprobar las llamadas y mensajes de súplica de su esposo, vio que el reloj marcaba las doce de la tarde. "Ah… Pero…"

"¿Yuuri?" Sintió al moreno tensarse entre sus brazos, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba pálido. "¿Estás bien?"

Algo nervioso y tratando de no entrar en pánico, Yuuri le contó sobre su encuentro con Jean-Jaques.

"¡Lo siento! S-sé que es difícil de creer. Pero re-realmente es todo lo que recuerdo." Ahora el que luchaba por no llorar era el moreno. Estaba muy confundido y se sentía horrible por haber asustado a su esposo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse desaparecido durante una hora y sin siquiera haberse movido de lugar? ¿Y por qué ya no había neblina?

"Oh, Yuuri. Está bien, te creo… Lamento haberme exaltado." Besó una de sus mejillas de nuevo, y juntó sus frentes mientras respiraba la familiar colonia que usaba el moreno. Viktor se encontraba demasiado feliz de haber encontrado a su esposo como para enojarse con él. "¡¿Y si fuiste raptado por ovnis?!" Dijo de pronto. Y el moreno se hubiese reído de tal sugerencia sino fuese porque el ruso parecía totalmente serio. "¡Recuerdo que solía haber rumores sobre avistamientos de ovnis por el pueblo!"

"Viktor, dudo mucho haber sido raptado por ovnis…" Yuuri dio un suspiro que le ayudó a quitarse un poco de tensión de encima, y continuó. "Lo que sea que haya sucedido, espero que no se repita… Quizás simplemente me distraje demasiado... o tal vez ya sea hora de que consigas lentes."

"¡Yuuri!" Lo miró con horror, y se llevó una mano al pecho con fingido rostro ofendido. "¡Sólo tengo treinta años! ¡No estoy tan viejo como para usar lentes!" Yuuri rió, y fingió ofenderse también.

"Pues yo uso lentes desde que tengo doce años, y estoy seguro que no estoy viejo."

"Ah, tienes razón. Mi Yuuri aún es demasiado lindo como para ser un viejo. Pero estoy seguro que me encantará envejecer a tu lado."

"Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti." Replicó Yuuri, conmovido. Y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno que duró varios segundos en lo que el peliplateado acariciaba su espalda, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que en verdad se encontrara allí. "Además, tú ya tienes canas y sigues igual de apuesto." Agregó con una sonrisa juguetona al separarse.

"¡Sabes perfectamente que no son canas! ¡Mi cabello es plateado natural!" Dijo Viktor haciendo pucheros, y ambos rieron.

Tras lograr tranquilizarse, la pareja decidió regresar a sentarse bajo el árbol, donde habían dejado sus cosas.

Viktor continuó leyendo el libro, mientras que Yuuri descansó su cabeza sobre sus muslos para revisar las imágenes en su cámara. A pesar de ser mediodía, el japonés se sentía ya exhausto por todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, así que terminó por quedarse dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde, el moreno despertó sintiendo la mano de su esposo acariciando su cabello negro. Y al abrir los ojos vio que Viktor revisaba su celular.

"¿Terminaste de leer?" Inquirió con un bostezo, y el peliplateado asintió.

"Sí. Y tuve tiempo extra para tomarte fotografías mientras dormías. Mis fans siempre adoran verte, ¿lo sabías?"

"Viktor…" Dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Pero ya sabía que no tenía sentido molestarse con él por eso, y menos cuando la sonrisa del peliplateado brillaba con tanto orgullo por presumir a su esposo y su publicación recibía muchos 'likes'. La buena noticia era que nadie en Internet conocía el rostro de 'Yuuri, el fotógrafo'; puesto que firmaba con su apellido de soltero las fotografías que publicaba, así que si alguien lo reconocía en las calles era por ser 'el esposo del sexy ruso escritor' y así Yuuri podía evitarse tratar con sus posibles fans. "Ah, tengo hambre… ¿Aún tenemos galletas?"

"Oops, me las comí mientras dormías. Lo siento, amor." Rió. "Pero creo que ya es hora de comer. Deberíamos buscar algún restaurante…que no sea el Diner 52."

"Apoyo eso."

Ambos se levantaron del césped y recogieron sus cosas. Y antes de llegar al auto, el celular de Viktor sonó. El peliplateado dudó un momento en contestar puesto que provenía de un número desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que los números desconocidos solían ser patrocinadores o editoriales que intentaban contactarlo (y conseguían su número gracias a su representante), por lo que se decidió a contestar. No obstante, antes de poder decir algo, una voz conocida habló.

"Hey, tú y tu esposo deberían volver al motel." Dijo Yuri con voz aburrida.

"¿Yuri? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" El adolescente bufó.

"Estaba en la hoja de información que llenaste para regístrate en el motel, ¡duh!" Dijo haciendo hincapié en la obviedad. "Como sea. Llegaron nuevos inquilinos de improvisto y mi abuelo decidió abrir la cocina, por si quieren comer aquí. O vayan y gasten su dinero en algún restaurante. Hagan lo que quieran."

"Oh, entiendo. Gracias por el aviso. " Viktor colgó. "Yuratchka dice que la cocina está abierta. ¿Quieres volver al motel?"

"Sí. Eso estaría bien. Me gustaría regresar a nuestra habitación y ver alguna película en la laptop." Dijo Yuuri y dio un bostezo.

"Creo que a mí también me gustaría eso. Mañana podremos seguir haciendo turismo." Viktor normalmente habría tratado de convencer a su esposo de continuar, pero debía admitir que, tras no poder dormir bien la noche anterior y lo mal que había seguido el día, también se sentía cansado.

Mientras regresaba al motel, Yuuri vio desde el asiento del pasajero que había más gente en las banquetas que el día anterior, pero seguían siendo muy poca, y no había niños en ningún lado...

No obstante, una sombra pequeña emergió de la nada y cruzó la calle, y Viktor, debido a la impresión, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de frenar y girar el volante, estrellándose contra un buzón de correo.

Gracias a que conducía a una velocidad relativamente lenta y al cinturón de seguridad, el golpe que se dio contra el volante fue doloroso más no fatal, y los lentes de Yuuri se le habían caído antes de impactar su cabeza y brazos contra el tablero.

"Vi-Viktor, ¿Estás bien?" Inquirió el moreno un poco mareado mientras se quitaba el cinturón. No quiso entrar en pánico sin asegurarse primero de que su esposo estuviera bien.

"Duele…" Se quejó el hombre ruso, aún con las manos sobre el volante, y se giró lentamente hacia el japonés. "¡Ah! Yuuri, ¡tu cabeza está sangrando!" También se quitó el cinturón, y levantó la quijada de Yuuri con sus manos para examinar la herida.

"Y tu barbilla está sangrando." Contestó el moreno aún tranquilo. Podía sentir la sangre correr entre sus ojos y gotear por la punta de su nariz, pero no se sentía como algo grave, pues seguía consciente. Cuando Viktor por fin lo soltó, buscó sus lentes por el suelo del auto, y entonces se giró hacia a la calle para ver si el peatón se encontraba bien. "… No hay nadie."

"¿Uh?" Viktor se giró también. "Pero… Juraría que vi a una niña…"

"Yo también la vi." Yuuri le aseguró enseguida. "Lo más probable es que se asustara y corriera." Resolvió en decir como una posible explicación. Después de lo que le sucedió unas horas atrás, el moreno ya se encontraba demasiado cansado como para cuestionar nada.

"¡Diablos! ¡No arranca!" Viktor golpeó el volante, sin importar marcharlo de sangre, e hizo un sonido de frustración luego de intentar echar andar el auto sin éxito. El día no hacía sólo más que empeorar aún más, y para colmo las bolsas de aire no se habían activado. "Necesitamos ir al hospital. Estás sangrando mucho." Sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y lo presión contra la frente de Yuuri. Después se limpió rápidamente las manos con su propia ropa y buscó su smartphone, agradeciéndose mentalmente por haber guardado el número del adolescente. "Yuri, lamento molestarte, pero mi esposo y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente…" Tras el explicarle lo sucedido al menor, éste accedió enseguida a ayudarlos. A Viktor incluso le sorprendió que el chico en verdad sonase preocupado.

"Ah, mierda. Sí, le diré a mi abuelo ahora mismo. Esperen allí."

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri ya tenían sus cuellos y camisas bañadas en sangre, pero gracias a la adrenalina, podían ignorar el dolor y mantenerse ocupados en cuidar uno del otro para no permitir que los nervios les ganase.

El Motel Riverside quedaba apenas a una cuadra de donde sufrieron el accidente, así que los Plisetsky no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar por ellos para llevarlos al Hospital Alchemilla.

* * *

 **Extras:**

Words of Love (Palabras de Amor), es parte del soundtrack de Silent Hill: Downpour.  
El trabajo de Anya es una referencia a Cinthya Velasquez.  
Los ovnis es una referencia a los finales UFO de casi todos los SH xD  
Isabella y JJ son el equivalente a… bueno, los que hayan jugado Silent Hill 2 lo entenderán…

Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, propuestas indecorosas; dejen reviews.


End file.
